


Fool's Gold

by sassywitch (itsacapitalday)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsacapitalday/pseuds/sassywitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As is my norm, large amounts of Angst dwell within.  Loosely based on the Nickelback song which can be found here, <a href="http://www.yousendit.com/download/UW14eFVUVEhlaFEwTVE9PQ">http://www.yousendit.com/download/UW14eFVUVEhlaFEwTVE9PQ</a>  There may or may not be a sequel.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fool's Gold

**Author's Note:**

> As is my norm, large amounts of Angst dwell within. Loosely based on the Nickelback song which can be found here, <http://www.yousendit.com/download/UW14eFVUVEhlaFEwTVE9PQ> There may or may not be a sequel.

_**FIC: Fools Gold (1/1)**_  
 **TITLE:** Fool's Gold  
 **AUTHOR:** [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
 **PAIRING:** BB/DM  
 **RATING:** NC17  
 **FEEDBACK:** Is my drug of choice.  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Don't own them. Never happened.  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** As is my norm, large amounts of Angst dwell within. Loosely based on the Nickelback song which can be found here, <http://www.yousendit.com/download/UW14eFVUVEhlaFEwTVE9PQ> There may or may not be a sequel.

  
Billy tightened his fingers in the artful brown tumble of Dom’s hair, his head resting against the back of the toilet door, his eyes clenched shut in both agony and ecstasy. Kissing him wetly, Dom struggled with Billy’s jeans, his belt already hanging open, his jeans being pushed down his thighs by Dom’s rough, impatient fingers.

He should have said no. He should have turned away from the hypnotic blue grey pleading. He should have ignored the impassioned pleas from the beautiful crooked mouth. But he couldn’t, all it took was one word, one gesture, one touch, one god damned look and he was Dom’s all over again.

It didn’t matter that Billy could see a trace of white powder smeared across Dom’s cheek. Long painful experience had taught him that high equated to insatiably horny for his young lover. He didn’t care. For now, Dom wanted him, just him, and for now that was enough.

Roughly pushed, Billy turned, almost stumbling, his feet caught in the tangle of denim around his calves. His face pressed against the cold wooden door as Dom struggled with his belt buckle. The cold metal slipped across the back of Billy’s thigh as Dom pushed his pants down. His mouth slid wetly across Billy’s cheek as he blindly sought the wet sucking friction of a kiss that mirrored what his body needed.

As he tasted the bitter, numbing taste of the drug in Dom’s mouth, Billy let his jeans slip to his ankles and pushed his legs further apart. Dom’s fingers found the crease of his buttocks and slid wetly across Billy’s skin. Thinking of their last time, Billy drew a sigh of relief, at least this time he’d had the presence of mind to wet his long fingers first. Tears caught on Billy’s spiky lashes as he struggled to relax his body before Dom’s fingers plunged inside him.

The fingers of one hand clenched against the door, knuckles scraping harshly, Billy groped with the other hand, pulling Dom’s face closer.

“Slow down, Dommeh.” He panted as the blunt head of Dom’s arousal pushed against his entrance.

“Need you Billy.” Dom moaned almost incoherently against Billy’s cheek. “Please, just you. Need you. Love fucking you.”

His teeth pierced his lip, tasting the coppery tang of blood as he was breached and he fought against his body and the need to vocalize the burning intrusion.

“Just you.” Dom moaned over and over into his neck, his teeth scraping against Billy’s neck as he kissed and sucked at the pale freckled skin there.

Billy’s eyes squeezed shut, sparkling tears pooling in the deep grooves that formed at the corners. His hips pressed back, rocking against Dom, his body accepting and wanting the intrusion even as his mind struggled to acknowledge the truth.

Ignored by Dom who was completely absorbed in the race to his own selfish pleasure, Billy unclenched the fist that was squeezed between himself and the door and closed his fingers around his own desperate arousal. Even as Dom’s long forceful thrusts became short shuttering plunges, his body tight and desperate, Billy pushed back into him, his own climax approaching. Dom’s teeth found the back of his neck, nipping and growling incoherently, his hands closed on Billy’s hips, lifting his feet off the floor as he ferociously climbed to his orgasm, unaware of anything but his need for the desperate climax he could almost taste in the sweat salty skin of Billy’s nape.

As his release filled Billy’s body, Dom collapsed bonelessly against Billy’s back. The pressure of Dom’s body, the door and his tightly fisted hand pulling at himself was all he needed. Billy’s release splattered across his fingers and trickled down the door in thick streaks.

Catching his breath, his eyes opening slowly, he felt Dom’s hand’s framing his head before he saw them. One quick wet kiss and Dom pulled out of his body and away from him, already righting his clothes and wiping vainly at the small white spot of fluid that had fallen onto the knee of his jeans.

As Billy turned, wincing at the loss of Dom’s hasty withdrawal, his hands pushing his own clothing back into place, and he glanced at Dom wiping at the stain.

“It’ll wash, Dommeh.” He murmured, unable to contain the sadness in his voice.

“Not before they fucking know what we’ve been doing in here.” Dom growled annoyed at himself or at Billy or both, Billy couldn’t tell.

“I’ll help you wash it before we go outside.” Billy shrugged.

“Then they’ll think I’ve pissed meself.” Dom frowned, “And we can’t walk out together, we may as well hire a fucking signwriter.”

“Then you go first, I’ll wait for a while.” Billy sighed sadly, pushing past Dom to sit on the closed lid of the toilet seat.

“Thanks.” Dom grinned crookedly at him, bending down to cup his face in both hands and kiss him with a loud smacking, open mouthed kiss, completely oblivious to Billy’s discomfort. “Love you.” He tossed over his shoulder as he walked out of the cubicle, his body already moving in time with the throbbing dance beat of the music outside the bathroom door.

Billy listened as Dom washed his hands, and even though the door was closed could picture him tousling his hair and checking his smeared eyeliner in the mirror before he walked out of the room, the music volume increasing as the door opened and then closed behind him.

Leaning back he rested his head against the cold tile wall behind him. His eyes closed as he gave in and let the threatened tears fall. Silently they trickled from his closed eyes into the slightly graying hair at his temples.

Every single time he hoped that it would be different, hoped that this time would be the time that he would gratefully let his young lover use his body and that Dom would realize that he loved him. It never changed, however, Billy was the one that was right here right now, he was convenient and damn it he was fucking easy. He was the itch that was always right there when Dom needed to scratch. Sighing deeply, Billy sat up ignoring the painful stretch of his body as he moved. It was always the same, the rougher he allowed Dom to be, the longer the ache remained, because his body had the aches to prove it, he could fool himself that his adoration was returned.

Pulling himself to his feet, Billy opened the door and stepped out of the cubicle, looking straight into Orlando’s dark chocolate eyes. To his credit Orlando never said a word, but Billy could see the sympathy in his eyes. He knew exactly what had happened. He had seen Dom leave the bathroom and push through the crowd, moving straight back into the dancing throng. Orlando held Billy’s jacket out to him. After all, he’d seen this all before, time and again, Billy would normally leave the bathroom, collect his jacket, make his excuses and go home to lick his wounds in private.

Tonight, however, the pattern changed. Orlando waited for him to wash his hands and brush the evidence of his pain from his face before he handed him his jacket.

As Orlando leaned forward to close his arms around Billy in a conciliatory hug, Billy shrugged away. Looking up into Orlando’s dark eyes Billy shrugged dejectedly and turned and walked out of the room.


End file.
